dickandjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcy
Marcy is a Canadian lumberjack, single mother, and friend to Dick and Johnson during their time hiding from the Agency. During their self-imposed exile, Dick and Johnson, disguised as Canadian women Roy Siegfried and Radamir "Rad" Poutine, worked as lumberjacks alongside Marcy. While trying to cheer up the notoriously pessimistic Marcy, she confessed to the two that she had lost track of her five year old daughter Susan. Embarking on a search and rescue mission, the three eventually found her in a large, secret mine operated by hirelings of Doctor Isis. Despite her very young age, Susan proofed to be extremely self aware, responsible, and mature, being fully aware of the burden of her mother's depressive nature and the difficulties of a single parent family. After having ensured Susan's safe escape, the three investigated the mine further and discovered an army of alien-human hybrid creatures being held in stasis. Unsure of whether the creatures were a threat, Marcy attempted to make contact and nominated herself as their leader. The aliens appeared to accept her offer and escaped the facility with her before it was destroyed. Along the way, Dick and Johnson continuously encouraged Marcy to a more optimistic and opportunistic outlook on life, which she implemented by aggressively looking for a new husband and father for Susan among Doctor Isis' soldiers. Having failed to seduce her first target, Marcy killed him and found a second candidate in Hans Gruber. Johnson, being an ordained minister and having experience in performing spontaneous marriages, married the two. Later, as Dick and Johnson revealed their true identities to Marcy, she found that she too was a different person underneath. Seeing that she was no longer dependent on a man to feel self worth, she divorced Gruber and married herself, declaring herself "Marcy the Complete Woman." One of Marcy's greatest wishes is to eat a cupcake, as she has never had one. Even though Dick and Johnson find several cupcakes during their time with her, each one gets eaten — mostly by Johnson — before she can protest. Marcy has three ex-husbands: Derek "Derek 1" Dinkleton, nicknamed so even though she knows no other Derek yet; he had "too big of a forehead," as she notes, and left her, because he considered her ordinary; Matthew "Matthew 1" Quipple who was "too attractive," and Matthew "Matthew 2" Fahrenholt whom she had only tricked into marriage. Her brief marriage to Hans Gruber would turn out to be annulled due to faulty paperwork filled out by Johnson. Despite seeming like a hopeless pessimist at first, over the course of her adventure with Dick and Johnson, Marcy becomes increasingly optimistic and confident. After her successful search for a husband and her "marriage," she considers changing her career, thinking she may be more successful in a different field of work than as a lumberjack, and may one day have a cupcake. Shortly after, she comes to the realization that her happiness does not depend on her relationship status, and that she is fully capable of raising her daughter by herself, and declares herself leader of the group of unknown alien creatures. When trying to think of a brighter future for herself, Marcy tends to accidentally look directly at the sun. During one of these daydreams, one of the things she saw in Dick and Johnson's future was a career as movie stars. While never released and a production debacle, the Dick and Johnson movie was produced shortly after Marcy's prediction. Behind the Scenes Marcy is, as of yet, the only character not made up on the spot, being one of a group of Vorpahl's recurring characters from her Groundlings sketches. In it, Marcy's shtick is that she always wants a cupcake but can never have it.